You Thought Wrong
by mrscullenallday
Summary: Charlie was killed by Victoria. Bella is now over 100 years old. What is she? She now living in Bar Harbor, Maine. She gets a call from a Cullen. How will it go? Will they found out what see is?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Past, is the Past_**

A new life and a new chapter. I am starting my life over again. My name was Isabella Swan. But, now my name Nightingale Jenkins. I go by Gale. I am the same old Bella Swan, but I am over 78 years old but I look 20. I am immortal. Right after the love of my life left, Charlie was killed by Victoria. I still remember that day like it was yesterday....

_**"Charlie, I'm home. Edward just want to tell me that his family was moving!" I was trying to hold back the tears but couldn't.**_

_**Some thing was off. Charlie was home because his car was out front. Maybe he was sleeping.**_

_**"Charlie?" I was getting worried now. As I got to the top of the stairs, I had a felling that something was wrong. Very wrong.**_

_**"Dad?" I opened his bed room door and the sight was horrible. Charlie was lieing in his bed, but over him was the only one I didn't want to see. Victoria.**_

_**"Bella, so nice to see you! I thought I have a snack before the main course." She wiped Charlies blood off her face a got off the bed.**_

_**"Sorry about your father my dear but he was really tempting me. See I came here to pay a little visit, but I saw you and, Edward, was that his name, going into the forest. I knew he wouldn't leave you. But your father smelt so good I just had to have him. Now should I just kill you now or butter you up first?" She lunged at me. I dodged her and ran for the forest. **_

_**I knew that I wouldn't make that far. Before I knew it I was in the same clearing that we met Victoria in.**_

_**"Remember the clearing that we met. I see that you do. It's the one that we met in and the one that you died in." She went straight for my neck. She had against the ground in seconds.**_

_**"Goodbye Bella" At the moment all I saw was Edwards face. His beautiful face.**_

_**Victoria bit into my skin and started to take my life. The funny thing was that it didn't hurt. I always thought that died wasn't going but I knew that this was going to. But it didn't.**_

_**" What the fuck!" I look up to see Victoria holding her chest. " What the hell are you!" She screamed.**_

_**I realized that her skin was melting off and melt the grass.**_

_**" I'm melting! I'm melting!" It was funny how she said that. It was like the movies when the witch would melt and scream 'i'm melting!'.**_

_**The bite mark on my neck was gone. So was the one James gave me. I didn't fell no pain at all.**_

_**Victoria was now gone forever. She was melted and now just a dirt. **_

_**"Bella?" I turned just to see...**_

Who could it be? Edward, Alice, Renee? Read the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Magic In The Bloodline_**

_**" Charlie?" He looked really young.**_

_**"Dad? But Victoria killed you?" tears fell from my face.**_

_**"Yes, she did, but I can't go into Heaven until I tell you this. Bella years ago, your mother was really powerful and she was hunt by everyone for money. They never knew that she had you so we had to send you here to me. Her powers where past down to you. She is still running. But she wanted to make sure when you got to me that you would be okay but you found danger, again."**_

_**"So what am I then?"**_

_**"Your a fairy of the Milky Way Galaxy. Pretty cool eh?" he smiled at me.**_

_**"So who do I protect?"**_

_**"You can't mess with faith, so vampires because they live forever. Humans and werewolves die because they have too."**_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

_**"Yeah I know about the Cullens. They really love you."**_

_**"Sure, whatever dad."**_

_**"It's true. OH, the fish in heaven is calling bye bells love you. Everything you need is at the house." He walked into the light at the end of the clearing.**_

After I left the clearing I went back to the house and got everything that Charlie left me. Including everything that I needed to live a good life. I didn't even know that Charlie owned over $1,000,000,000,000 in his retirement fund. I stead in Forks for over 68 years, everyone thinks I died, and traveled the world for 10 years.

Renee died in a car crash along with Phil. Now I have no one. Time to start a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: _****_Cribs- Bella Swan _**

**_bpov_**

Today I am moving to Bar Harbor, Maine! Thank God! Forks sucks even more then 78 years ago! I just bought this new home and it looks beautiful. As I pulled up in the front gate I can see the whole house. I live near the sea so I can see the boats and everything. Thank You Charlie! It looked like a castle! And I only spend $100,000 with everything included!

The house was gray and white. It was about 4 large stories. I can see a balcony on the right hand side of the mansion. And the grass! I guess the saying 'the grass is greener on the other side' was right! When I walked in the room the sight was amazing. The living room, the dining room, and the kitchen was like one big room. All the walls was white. Everything else from the chairs to the T.V. was black. The lighting was perfect. I decided to take a look at all the bedrooms to find out which one is the master bed room. As I walk up the stairs, on the walls, there are gold vines pained on there. When I got to the second floor there was three doors. In the middle room there was a small ball room. The walls were painted navy blue and they had gold trimmings on the top of the walls and on the curtains. It had a small fireplace and two other doors that lead to the other two rooms. The door on the left was an office. Let me tell you that the office was very orange. It had a few black office chairs. I sat in one of them and it felt like heaven. I didn't want to get up, but, I wanted to find my new room.

I decided that I should take a look at the last door on the right. It was like a small movie therter. It was all white in this room and had a few couches and a very large T.V.

I walked up the stairs to the next floor to get to the bedrooms. The first one was really nice. The walls was covered in cream paint and the dressers was a burgundy color. There also was flowers in the room. It gave the room a floral smell. But it was too small for me and my books. The next room to the right was clearly Victorian. It was pink with cream dressers and very light green walls. The floors were wooden and very shiny. But this was too much for me. The room across from this room had a Japanese theme to it. It had black dressers and head broad. The walls were a soft brown. Also, the floors were a soft brown and wooden. The sheets on the bed was silk. They were red and beige. Don't get me wrong I love this room but red is not my color.

I had just remember something the landlord told me. There was one last room up the stairs and it took up the whole top floor. It also had it's own key. I walked up the next flight of stairs and was greeted by two mahogany doors. They also was glass. I took out the key the landlord gave me and open the doors. Once I stepped in I knew this was going to be mine! I walked right into the living room. This floor had it's own living room, dining room and kitchen and also bedroom. The living room had white sofas and a black fire place. It had an amazing view of Bar Harbor from here. In the dining room there was a balcony and a table that can fit four people. The kitchen had a black island in the middle of the room. There was a door, I guess it was the bed room.

I walked into the bed room and was taking away. The room was small but had the most perfect view of all the ports and town in Bar Harbor! The walls was very dark. But they were wooden. The bed had white and beige sheets and comforters on it. It also was a canopy over top of it. It was white. To the left of the room was a walk in closet. Also, to the right was a very large bathroom.

I had chosen the right room. Instead of exploring some more I went right asleep.

**_Do you have any questions? If you would like to see any pictures of anything at all just tell me and I will put them up(more of Bella houses and cars) Please Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: A New Client_**

It has been two months from when I started my fashion designer/special events planner business. It was going really well. I had did 7 sweet sixteens, 3 weddings and 9 birthday parties. I would design the clothes the host was going to wear, make them and put together what there party was going to be. I am pretty well known in Bar Harbor. About three months ago I have saved three white tiger cubs from becoming a fur coat. They are all sweet. I named them Eddie, Alee, and Em. They was on their way to the zoo in New York. The man had stopped to smoke. They was just there calling out to me. So I flashed that guy so cash and he just hand them over.

Today is a really boring so I just went to the kitchen and go me some ice cream and sit in front of the T.V. The cubs started fighting over a squeaky cheeseburger when the phone ranged.

"Hello, Nightingale speaking."

"Hello, I was wondering if you can help me plan a event. I am planning on proposing to my long time girlfriend?" He has an southern accent. Also, he sound familiar.

"Of course I will. Now will you like to set up a meeting with me? So we can go over everything?"

"Yes, that will be fine. How about at your house tomorrow at 10:00?"

"That would be lovely. Can I get your name?"

"Oh, it's Jasper Hale." No?!

"Thank you and see you tomorrow Jasper," I hung up and sat in the chair. The Cullens are in Bar Harbor? Also, Jasper is coming over tomorrow! Why is he and Alice getting married again? I don't even know what to know. I just want him to be mad if he sees me. What will he think? I was the reason his family had to move away from Forks. I don't even know that Edward wants to see me again. Whatever, if they do, then they do, if not then I will be heart broken, and will except there wishes.

I was interrupted by someone licking my face. It was Eddie. Instead of worring about tomorrow,I spent the night with me, Eddie, Alee and Em.

**JPOV(During and after the conversation with Bella/Gale)**

I really need some help with this engagement. Edward is no help, not after Bella died. He just stays in his room all day. Emmett doesn't know anything about romantic, only if it involves sex. Alice cannot know because it is fro her. Esme is busy and also Carlisle. Bella would know what to do...

I know! There are people that help with this kind of thing. I got my laptop from under the bed and search for engagement planners in Maine. Everyone was out hunting so I was fine. Alice haven't looked for anyone future not after she didn't see Bella getting killed.

About 700 planners came up, but nobody near Bar Harbor. I clicked on the next page and only 1 came up to be in Bar Harbor. There was a name, an address, and a phone number.

"Hello, Nightingale speaking" she sounded familiar.

"Hello, I was wondering if you can help me plan a event. I was planning on proposing to my long time girlfriend?" Please say yes...

"Of course I will. Now would you like to set up a meeting with me? So we can go over everything?" Yes, yes,a million times yes...

"Yes that will be fine, how about at your house at 10:00?"

"That would be lovely. Can I get your name?" I am so stupid! I forgot to tell her my name!

"Oh it's Jasper Hale."

"Thank you and see you tomorrow Jasper." I hung up the phone and just sat there for about 2 minutes. I need to get everything set up for this meeting. I really want everything to be perfect.

I had everything set for tommorrow. I was about 7:00 in the morning.

"Jasper! We're home!" Emmett called up the stairs. Nobody has been really happy without Bella. It was really all my fault.

"Jasper, what wrong?" Alice asking while sitting on my lap.

"Nothing, Alice I am going somewhere tomorrow. I am meeting up with a friend of mine and he lives... not to far away from here." I hope she buys it.

"Sure, Jasper don't be too long. We are have a movie night at 7:00pm, okay?"

"I'll be back before that." I gave her a sweet kiss.

"I'm going to talk to Esme about the movie night tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'm just going to use te internet for awile." She walked out the room. And I sat right back on the laptop.

**That's the end of this chapter please review. I would like to know what you think. I will not post the story up until it is complete. If you are reading this either I can't whit or I finished it.**

**mrscullenallday**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Meeting Sir Jasper_**

**_BPOV_**

Jasper was coming today and I was nervous. It was 7:00 in the morning the cubs was hungry and I was tired.I went to the kitchen and go out a piece of steak and cut it in to 3 pieces. I put it in there cat bowl and went to clean the house. Most of the house was clean because I am the only one living here, but the living room and my office was a mess. Let's get to work...

About 9:45 came around and, knowing Jasper he will be here on time. I decided to put on my clothes in the meantime. I had put on a black pencil skirt that came below the thighs. It wasn't too short or too long. The also had overalls attached to them. My shirt was a button up shirt and had ruffles on the both sides of it, which ended above the skirt. I also, put on a small vest that was black with navy strips. I had just put my hair in a simple bun when the door bell rang.

As I went to get the door, it couldn't help look at the clock. It was 10:01. He was right on time,just as I thought.

I opened the door to a very shocked Jasper and a very shocked Emmett. They both looked the same as the they did when I last saw them.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Hale. I'm Nightingale Jinkins." I decided to play with them a little bit.

"Bells...you...look...good...um..hi!" He gave me a big hug. This was getting weird. It was like a Emmett hug, but Emmett was still in shock on the stairs.

"BELLLLLLLUUUUUUAAAAAA!" Emmett ran up and gave the most biggest hug ever.

"Hi guys I missed you too. Lets get inside and you can ask me all the questions you want." As we enter the house all I heard was a gasps.

"Bells your house is bangin'!" Emmett said while jupming on the the couch with his feet hanging over the edge.

"So, Jasper you need help proposeing to Alice right."

"Well..no.. you see I had got the courage to ask her last night and she said yes!"

"Then why are you here, not that I mind." At this time we had all decided to sit on the couch.

"Well, we lived in Maine for a few months now I have never heard of you until that day I found you on the Internet. I got curious."

"Oh, well how is everybody?" Did I really want to know? No.

"Depressed." They both said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because we thought you died. Edward was a bastard to left in the forest. Now can you tell us why are you still alive after 100 years?" Emmett was the one to ask that.

"Well come to find out as soon as I turned 18 I was immoral. My job is to protect all vampires. That includes you guys."

"WHAT?! THAT'S CRAZY! SO WE LEFT FOR NO DAMNED REASON! THIS IS SOME FUCKED UP SHIT!" Emmett yell. Which scared the cubs, they each ran from in the kitchen, up the stairs.

"Oh, sorry to scary your kitties." Emmett apologized

"It's okay, yeah it's all mess up. Whats really crazy is that when a vampire bites me they melt into a pile of ash. I think it's cool though." They just looked at me like I grew a third eye.

"Do I have to explain the whole thing?" They both didn't say anything they just nodded.

"Fine I give you a tour of the house and tell you what happen." We all got up and went on with the tour.

**I am going to try and get 2 chapters up a week because I am so nice and you guys love me. I might do a Edward and Alice POV soon, not the next three but soon. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Where the Hell Is Jasper!

APOV

Esme and I had just came back to the house. Everyone was doing the same old thing they did everyday. Nothing. Emmett and Rosalie haven't had sex in years. I don't even go shopping even more. Esme doesn't plant in her garden. Jasper blame his self for everything. We don't even go to school anymore. Edward is the worse of all of us. He just sits in his room and dry sob. Jasper proposed to me and I was happy. But I wanted Bella to be my bridesmaid. Nothing would be the same without her.

"Alice have you seen Emmett?" Rose came in from the dining room.

"No, Jasper said that he was taking him to see somebody." I wonder why...

"I hope that they are no doing what I think that they are doing."

"No, they just are going to see Jasper's sister or something like that."

Ten minutes, forty seconds later my cell phone rang. It read JASPER.

"Hey Jazz whats up?"

"Nothing, my sister wanted to invite everyone to a pool party today."

"Ohh Jazz we would love to come today."

"Okay see you guess in twenty mintines."

"I love you."

"Bye."

After I hang you with Jasper everyone came down stairs, minus Edward.

"Whats going on Alice?" Esme came and sat down with me on the couch, along with Rose and Carlisie.

"Jasper wants to invite us to his sisters pool party."

"Oh that might be fun." Carlisie said

"Well might as well get ready."

Everyone went to there room to get there bathing suits. While I went to go tell Edward.

EPOV

There is nothing left in the world for me without Bella. I can't even breathe without her. She was my life. And now she is gone.

"Edward?" Alice walked in and sat on the bed.

"What Alice?" why must she try to make me fell better

"Everyone is going to Jasper sisters pool party. You must go."

"No there is nothing that can make me go."

"Please do it for me." She gave me the pup dog look.

"Fine but I will not do anything else."

"Thank you Edward." She left out the room.

I will do it for Alice.

**What do you think so far. Let me know. Even if its bad**

**Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Surprise

BPOV

"So... help me get this pool party start." I really didn't want to this but I wanted to see my Edward.

After two hours of getting ready everything was ready.

"Emmett, I really don't think this is necessary." I really don't think that Edward would want to see me.

"Please Bella, this party will be poping," WHAT?!

"What the hell are you taking about?"

He rolls his eyes and say, "This is going to fun!"

*****

I was siting in my room thinking about what wasa I was going to say to him when I see him. I decided that I was going to wear a two piece. The top was the kind wear you tie around the neck. It had purple pokeadots and the bottems was held you by two strings on the sides. I really thought that I looked good.

"WHERE HERE!!!!! COME DOWN STAIRS AND SEE YOUR BOOOOO!" Emmett yelled upstairs to me scaring the tigers again.

"SORRY KITTY!" he yelled again.

I giggled and went down stairs to my doom.

**Sorry guys! I know you guys hate me! What the hell do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry guys! I updated for the wrong story that was suppose to go to my story The Cullens, Swans and the Collons. Please don't kill me. I'll updates as soon as possable.**


	9. Chapter 9

Epov

"Alice why are you dragging me to this party again?" This was getting pretty old.

"Because you need to get out of the house," She had tied my hand together just to get me to come. I would have just came on my own free will.

"But was tieing my hand behind me nessacery?"

"Yes, because once we get there you will want to run away like a little girl."

"Will not!" How could she think that?

"Whatever," she said.

******

When we got there there was ballons everywhere and the music was up really loud. Emmett was here so that could be his doing. The house was very beautiful and evry old centrey.

"Edward stop looking at the house and come on!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine,"

We walled towards the back of the house and what I saw was something that did make me want to run away.

"Bella?"

**OHHHH snap will he run? I am so sorry about the other chapter. I was at school and i was trying to rush and do it so I updated the wrong story. **


End file.
